Pokemon: The Undiscovered Country
by MistyViper
Summary: Madison Ivy, a young woman, has finally become the appropriate age to train Pokemon. However, her town is attacked by a terrifying Pokemon. After her entire hometown is destroyed with her as the only survivor, how will her life unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The Undiscovered Country

My eyes opened wide as the luminous UV rays of the sun poured into my room, eradicating all darkness and leaving only light. I stretched out my arms, feeling nearly numb after sleeping on them awkwardly. I exited my bed, stood up, and stretched more. "Madison, Professor Halifax wants to see you," my mother exclaimed from downstairs. "Since you just turned fifteen, he probably wants to give you your first Pokemon!"

"Alright, Mother!" I responded. The age at which someone used to receive a Pokemon was ten. However, the Pokemon Professor Council agreed that it was much too young of an age. They never truly explained why they did this. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a buttoned pajama shirt and blue denim jeans. _Maybe no one will notice_, I thought to myself. I lazily walked down the stairs, tripped, and proceeded to tumble all the way to the bottom. My mother frantically rushed over to me. She checked and saw that I was alright. "Honey, button up your shirt! I can almost see your cha-chas!" I looked down and saw that my shirt was unbuttoned and almost exposed my breasts. _It must've come undone on the way down the stairs. _I hurriedly buttoned up my shirt and looked forward. "Mother, your child-like vocabulary never ceases to amaze me." I stated.

"You need to change. Your clothes are completely horrid!" I walked back up the stairs and into my bathroom. I entered the Auto-Changer. This machine was capable of automatically undressing and redressing someone in seconds. "Put something attractive on me," I said firmly. The door on the Auto-Changer shut and the fans began to spin. I watched the robot arms remove my clothing and replace it with something new. After about ten seconds, I exited the machine. My dark red hair flowed fluently down to my hips. I was wearing a black dress that started at my lower chest and hugged my body down to my shins. As I walked down the steps to my living room, there was an ear-piercing explosion. My mother and I rushed outside to see a nearby house decimated to rubble and in flames. However, no one was paying much attention to it. Overhead loomed a giant dragon-like entity. It roared and the ground shook. Many people fell over and hurriedly leapt back up. Many stayed down and shook in fear. Others remained motionless on the hard, cold soil. The being continued to ravage the town. It opened its mouth and a black aura oozed out. Suddenly, the aura transformed into a sharp beam that ripped through houses like a chainsaw through thin paper. The beam made a sound that cracked like a firecracker. The beam zoomed towards my mother and I. She pushed me out of the way and took the blast.

I laid on the ground helplessly, watching everyone I know obliterate into dust particles. My only instinct now was to run. I jumped up and darted into the dark forest. I heard the beam of relentlessness coming after me. It was gaining all too quickly. I dived into the thorn bushes and everything went to black.


	2. The Undiscovered Country Chapter Two

It must've been at least four or five hours until I came to. My eyes burst open and I stood up quickly. I turned around to see my hometown, or what was now its rubble in flames. Not even any bodies. I sank down to my knees and sobbed horribly. _No, I can't cry. I have to move on and take vengeance upon that creature_. I stood up strongly and began searching for survivors. Eventually, I came across Halifax's lab's remains. I was about to leave when I noticed a dark blue safe in the rubble that had somehow survived the attack. The front lock was gone, probably destroyed. I easily opened it with little effort and discovered a conveniently undamaged Pokéball. _This must be what Professor Halifax was going to give me_. I took it and inspected it. _Now how does this thing work_...?

After fiddling with it for a few seconds, I found a button and pressed it. A white beam shot out and a Pokémon took its place. "Riolu!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Oh, so you're Riolu? Hi, my name is Madison." I responded to its cry. I put out my hand to shake. It reacted impulsively by smacking my hand away.

"Ow," I shouted. "You're a dick! I mean uh, you're not very friendly are you?" It turned away from me and crossed its arms. I returned it to its Pokéball, left Sadria Town, and entered the Forest of the Unknown. At first, the forest wasn't too bad. However, once dusk arrived, the once bright and uplifting forest transformed into a frightening nightmare. The stars ominously illuminated the area. An eerie mist radiated from the trees. All I could see was the dirt path directly ahead of me. I walked slowly, my legs over encumbered by absolute fear. The trees seemed to watch me, waiting for me to let down my guard and attack me.

All of a sudden, there was a loud "POP". I jumped up ten feet and screamed loudly. After I settled down, I noticed it was just Riolu leaving the Pokéball on its own.

"Damn it Riolu!" I yelled infuriatingly. "You scared the living shit out of me!" He walked over to me and started playfully tugging on my torn dress. Riolu looked up at me and I saw tears streaming from its eyes. _Aw, poor thing. It must be scared out of its mind_. I picked him up and held him close to my chest. He looked up at me and smiled. I knelt down to put Riolu back in his Pokéball, but he held onto me firmly. I sighed happily and walked on, holding him in my arms.

After about an hour of walking, the sky had turned a midnight black. I saw a town in the distance. Hope sprang in my heart and I picked up my pace. To my dismay, two men in black leapt out of the trees, knocked Riolu out of my grasp, and grabbed my arms tightly. One spoke, "Now listen here, Girl. We're gonna take off your clothes and have a little fun. Let out one yelp and I'll slit your throat, got it?"

I wanted to scream, but I saw a sharp dagger on the man's belt. _He really has a knife. What do I do? Let them do whatever they want or make them kill me_? I felt one of their hands reach up my dress and grab my upper thigh. Suddenly, I no longer felt his touch and heard them both yell in pain and agony. Then, they went silent. I looked down and saw Riolu sitting there, panting. I smiled brightly, picked him up, and hugged him tightly.

_I think this is the start of a wondrous partnership. No, a beautiful friendship._


	3. The Undiscovered Country Chapter Three

Riolu and I rested in our room at the Horundu Hotel in Miakin City. Yesterday was when Sadria Town was destroyed. No matter what I do, I cannot get that traumatic event out of my mind. The smoke from the flames still befell upon the horizon. I could feel the reminiscing pain of burning anguish burst my heart. I could still hear the screams of misery from lacerations and rips in their skin. Tears flooded my face, showering from my eyes. Riolu jumped on my bed and displayed a smile of empathy. I picked him up and hugged him securely. There came a knock at my chamber door. I sluggishly brought myself out of bed and dragged my feet to the door.

"W-Who is there?" I asked dismally. There came no answer. All was silent. I opened the door and found no one standing there. Then, suddenly, three men in janitor uniforms attacked me from out of nowhere. They kicked me back into my room and shut the door behind them. I blared vociferously and leapt back up. Riolu stepped in front of me, ready to attack. I was about to order him to assault the marauders, but I realized I did not know any of his moves. The three men all pulled out Pokéballs and released three Pokémon. _A Seviper, a Charizard, and a Salamence, I cannot win this fight_. All at once, the three Pokémon barraged attacks, destroying the entire room. _There was nowhere left to run. We were on the 12th story, so the window was not a possible escape route_.

Just when I had thought this, the Seviper whacked Riolu and I with its tail, sending us out flying out the window. The glass shattered and followed Riolu and I as we plummeted to our inevitable deaths. Suddenly, I heard an emphatic screech resonate throughout the air. A Dragonite swooped in from under us and carried us to safety.

As soon as we landed, Riolu and I slid off the Dragonite to catch our breaths. As eternally grateful as we were to the Dragonite, who was its trainer? Was it wild? A man walked up to us.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The man asked. "I saw you two falling so I sent my Dragonite to help you."

"Y-Yes, we're fine." I responded. "Who are you?"

"I am Lance, Pokémon League Champion. You are?"

"I am Madison Ivy, and this is my Riolu. We were attacked by three strange men. They had a Seviper, a Charizard, and a Salamence."

"I see. I'll have the police right on it. Come on, Dragonite!"

Lance and his Dragonite flew off into the distance. Riolu and I headed to the nearby Pokémon Center so Riolu could be healed. As we entered, everyone stared at us with open eyes. As soon as I gave Riolu to Nurse Joy at the counter, a news team ran up to me. The camera guy aimed his camera directly at me while the reporter pulled out his microphone and spoke.

"Hello everyone, Kyle Davidson here!" The man exclaimed. "I am live with Madison Ivy, the only survivor of the Sadrian Execution! Madison, how does it feel to be the only one alive?"

I hesitated for a moment. My heart filled with anger and sorrow. I couldn't hold it in and launched a punch to the reporter's face. The velocity of my fist compelled him to fly backwards, landing on his back. I stole the camera and chucked it at the camera guy's face. I took back my Riolu and left the Pokémon Center without a word.


End file.
